The present invention relates generally to a method for installing at high speed and initializing software in a client PC using a cloud server and a client launcher and, more particularly, to a method for installing at high speed and initializing software in a client PC using a cloud server and a client launcher, which is capable of preventing the waste of resources, such as PC storage spaces, by selectively installing only software required for a user in a client PC chiefly used in an organization, such as a school or a company.
The present invention relates to a method for installing at high speed and initializing software in a client PC using a cloud server and a client launcher.
A technology, that is, a background of the present invention, relates to a software installation method for individually installing software in each client PC using a setup file that is included in a software installation CD or downloaded through the Internet.
An existing software installation method is problematic in that an installation time is long, a software installation CD may be lost, and the initial setting or options of software must be manually designated.
In particular, there is a problem in that tasks are hampered because a lot of time is taken for software installations and initial setting in places including a plurality of client PCs, for example, in organizations, such as schools and companies.
Furthermore, an existing cloud system or terminal PC separately includes the data and OS space of a client PC in a cloud server and adopts a method for fetching resources from the cloud server and using the resources. In this case, there are problems in that a problem may occur in the cloud server, a failure may occur when a license is simultaneously used, and the history of software that has been used remains intact.
A technology that is a background of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-0286008, but does not propose a fundamental solution to the aforementioned problems.